Universidad
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Tsubaki, Ox y Maka tienen tanta nota que se irán al siguiente curso...¡La Universidad! Sí, se van a la universidad, así que no verán a sus parejas más. Maka está muy enfadada con Soul, y le parece muy bien. ¿Qué hará Soul para que Maka lo perdone? ¿Y qué hará Black Star al enterarse de que un profesor amenazó a su novia on suspenderla si no se acostaba con él y la agredió?


_**~Universidad~**_

_**O**_x, Maka y Tsubaki estaban en la clase de Stein solos.

Shinigami-sama los había citado allí para decirles algo importante.

Los tres estaban nerviosos, porque el día que Stein los avisó, Stein estaba muy serio.

Pronto, Shinigami-sama entró en la sala, serio, junto a Stein.

-Chicos...tengo que deciros algo importante...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki y Maka se agarraron la mano fuertemente.

-Vais a vivir algo que no os ha pasado antes...-siguió Shinigami-sama.

-¿¡Un castigo?!-le interrumpió Maka.

-¿¡La expulsión?!-preguntó Ox.

-¿¡Por qué me castigan a mi si ha sido Black Star?!-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Chicos, chicos...tranquilizaos...no es ningún castigo...ni vamos a expulsaros...y, ¿Qué ha echo Black Star?-dijo Shinigami-sama, esta vez, con su voz alegre.

-Yo...no sé...pero normalmente suele ser él...-dijo Tsubaki, un poco sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Bueno...lo que quiero deciros es una buena noticia...al parecer, vuestra nota media es muy buena, por lo que os vamos a adelantar un curso...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-Yo...de Maka y Ox lo entiendo, pero, ¿y yo?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, tu nota media es un 8,5. La nota media de un alumno de un curso superior suele ser un 7, por lo que está bastante bien...-dijo Stein.

-Pero, ¿El curso superior no es la universidad ya?-preguntó Ox.

Shinigami-sama asintió.

-Pero el Shibusen no está cualificado para dar clases de universidad...-dijo Maka.

-Si, por eso es que os iréis a la universidad de Death City.

Dormiréis allí de lunes a viernes, los fines de semana los tendréis libres, y todo os saldrá gratis, por supuesto.-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-Pero, ¿Y Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Bueno, vuestros compañeros se tendrán que quedar aquí...-dijo Shinigami-sama. -¡Id haciendo las maletas!¡Mañana mismo entráis en la universidad!-dijo después...

* * *

-¿¡Cómo qué te vas?!-preguntó Black Star.

-Al parecer nos adelantan un curso y me tengo que ir a la universidad...-dijo Tsubaki para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Black Star.

-Pues...tendré que dormir allí de lunes a viernes...así que solo nos veremos los fines de semana...-dijo Tsubaki, triste.

Black Star se quedó callado, triste.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó después.

-Mañana...-dijo Tsubaki, triste.

-¿¡Mañana?!-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star se quedó callado. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin su novia?  
-Te voy a echar de menos...

-Yo también, Black Star...-dijo Tsubaki, y lo besó...

* * *

-Entonces...¿te vas?-preguntó Soul, en el sofá.

-Si...-dijo Maka, sentada a su lado.

-¿Y cuándo nos veremos?-preguntó Soul.

-Los sábados y los domingos...-dijo Maka.

Soul suspiró y dijo:

-Ten cuidado...

Maka asintió.

-E intenta no casarte con un libro...-continuó él.

-¡Imbécil!-dijo Maka

-Ratón de biblioteca...-dijo él.

-Déjame...-dijo ella.

-De acuerdo...pero contestame a esto:-dijo Soul.

Maka lo miró.

-Como te gustan tantos los libros...-empezó él.

Maka asintió.

-¿Dormirás en una habitación o en la biblioteca?-preguntó Soul.

-¡Idiota!-dijo ella, y se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Soul sonrió y pensó:

"Esta casa no va a ser lo mismo sin Maka"

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Kim, Jacqueline, Harvard y Ox estaban en la puerta de la universidad, despidiendo a sus respectivas parejas:

-Adiós...-dijo Tsubaki, y le dio un beso a Black Star.

-Te quiero...-dijo él, al separarse.

-Yo también te quiero...-dijo ella, y lo abrazó. Black Star la abrazó...

-Adiós...-dijo Soul.

-Idiota...-dijo Maka, enfadada. -¿Vamos, Tsubaki?-preguntó después.

Tsubaki se separó de Black Star y asintió.

Tsubaki y Maka entraron, Tsubaki movía la mano para despedirse de Black Star, y él la imitaba.

Soul le cogió la mano a Maka, le dio media vuelta y la besó.

-No te enfades conmigo, tonta...-le dijo Soul, cariñosamente.

Maka no dijo nada, simplemente se dio media vuelta y siguió andando con Tsubaki.

Soul suspiró.

-Adiós...-dijo Kim.

-Adiós...-dijo Ox.

Jacqueline y Harvard estaban en un lugar un poco apartado. ¿Cuándo se iban a declarar esos idiotas?

Ox se dio media vuelta y avanzó, pero antes de continuar mucho Kim lo paró, lo volteó y le dio un beso en la frente. Ox disfrutó del cálido beso de su amada, pocas veces conseguiría uno, para su sorpresa, después de ese beso en la frente, ella le dio un beso en los labios. Fue rápido, menos de un segundo duró, pero Ox lo sintió perfectamente. Vio a Kim sonrojada y un poco enojada por tener que hacer aquello, así que dijo:

-No te voy a olvidar

-Mas te vale que no- dijo ella.

Ox sonrió y se marchó, despidiendo a sus amigos con la mano.

Jacqueline y Harvard lo imitaron, pero Kim estaba furiosa, mirando al suelo. ¡Ese idiota no podía irse y dejarla!¡Era su idiota!

…

Black Star vio a su amigo tan deprimido, todavía estaban en la puerta de la universidad, observando a lo lejos a sus novias entrando en la universidad.

-Anímate, te invito a una cerveza...-dijo Black Star al ver tan triste a su amigo.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Soul, y los dos comenzaron a andar, dirección contraria a la universidad...

* * *

-Guau...-dijo Tsubaki asombrada, pasando por el patio de la universidad, junto a Maka.

-Esto es impresionante...-dijo Maka.

-¡Hola!-dijeron dos chicas, completamente iguales. Altas, pelinegras, con el pelo, por la parte derecha, mucho más largo que por la izquierda, y con las puntas de color rojo oscuro.

-H-hola...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Yo soy Yumi...-dijo una de las chicas.

-Y yo soy Yuki...-dijo la otra.

-Somos gemelas y somos las encargadas de enseñaros toda la universidad...-dijo Yumi.

-Hola, yo soy Maka Albarn...-dijo Maka.

-Yo soy Nakatsukasa...Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Venid...vosotras compartís habitación...no os importa, ¿no?-preguntó Yuki.

-No...-dijo Tsubaki.

-A mi no me importa...-dijo Maka.

-Venid...-dijo Yumi, comenzando a caminar y subir escaleras.

-Oye...¿Cómo os vamos a distinguir?-preguntó Maka.

-Oh, muy fácil...Yumi lleva lentillas de color, lo que hace que sus ojos parezcan verdes, pero en realidad son morados, como los míos...-dijo Yuki.

-Además...Yuki tiene un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, y yo tengo el mismo, pero en el izquierdo...-dijo Yumi.

Tsubaki asintió.

-¡Aquí está!¡Vuestra habitación!¡Pasad!...-dijo Yuki abriendo la puerta de la habitación 207.

-Os damos un tiempo para que os instaléis...dentro de una hora hay un pequeño descanso, entonces os enseñaremos la universidad. Os esperamos abajo...-dijo Yumi, y las dos gemelas se fueron.

-La habitación es grande...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Yo dormiré en esta cama, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Maka abriendo la maleta que estaba en la cama derecha.

Tsubaki asintió, cogió su maleta y comenzó a deshacerla.

Cuando terminaron, Maka cogió las llaves y las dos fueron abajo.

-¡Hola!-dijo Yumi al ver a Maka y Tsubaki.

-Hola...-dijeron Maka y Tsubaki a la vez.

-Bien, venid por aquí y empezaremos la visita...-dijo Yuki.

Maka y Tsubaki asintieron y las siguieron.

-Hemos estado hablando con la directora y vuestra clase sería esta, la A-6. Nosotras estamos en la B-4.-dijo Yuki abriendo la puerta del aula A-6.

-Guau...-dijo Tsubaki al ver el enorme aula.

-Vamos...-dijo Yumi.

-Esta es la biblioteca...-dijo Yumi abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Entre la 3ª clase y la 4ª clase hay media hora para descansar y puede ir al patio o aquí...-dijo Yuki.

-Vamos al patio...-dijo Yumi.

-Yo me quedaré un rato aquí...-dijo Maka cogiendo unos cuantos de libros. -Después os alcanzo...-dijo después.

Yuki y Yumi se se encogieron de hombros y junto a Tsubaki, salieron de la biblioteca.

-Perdonadla pero es que le encantan los libros...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Oh, no pasa nada...-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué es lo qué más te gusta a ti?-preguntó Yuki.

-Pues...supongo que un largo baño...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Entonces ven...-dijo Yumi, y empezó a andar, y pronto llegaron a una sala. Antes de entrar, Yuki dijo:

-Aquí es donde vienen las chicas después de un largo día, se puede venir cuando se quiera menos en el descanso...-y abrió la puerta.

Tsubaki sonrió.

Una termas...como los baños termales donde solía bañarse ella, solo que ahora Black Star no podría espiarla.

-¿te quieres dar un baño?-preguntó Yumi.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡claro!-dijo Yuki.

-Adiós...-dijo Yumi.

-Adiós...-se despidió Tsubaki, y cogió una toalla, se desnudó, guardó su ropa, se cubrió con la toalla y se dirigió al agua. Cuando estuvo allí, se quitó la toalla y entró.

Suspiró de alivio, apoyó la espalda en una roca y disfrutó del baño.

"Por fin puedo bañarme tranquila sin que Black Star me espíe...La universidad no está tan mal como pensaba..."pensó Tsubaki.

**~Pasado un rato~**

Tsubaki se levantó, se puso su ropa y salió y se encontró con Maka.

-¿Sabes dónde están Yumi y Yuki?-preguntó Maka.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre...-dijo Maka.

-Vamos a buscarlas...-dijo Tsubaki.

Maka asintió y Tsubaki y Maka se pusieron a buscar a las gemelas.

-¿Qué tal el baño?-preguntó Yuki, al ver a Maka y Tsubaki.

-Bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Te gustaron nuestros libros?-preguntó Yumi.

-Mucho...-dijo Maka. -Oye, ¿dónde hay que ir para cenar?-preguntó después.

-Dentro de 10 minutos abrirán el comedor, mientras, te tendrás que esperar...-dijo Yumi.

-Os vamos a presentar a algunas chicas...-dijo Yuki, cogiendo de la mano a Maka y a Tsubaki y dirigiéndolas al patio, donde estaban todos.

-¡Yuki, Yumi!-dijo una chica de pelo castaño, saludando a las gemelas.

-¡Alice!-dijo Yumi.

La chica morena se acercó a las 4.

-Vosotras sois las nuevas ¿no?-preguntó Alice.

-Si...y soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y ella es Maka Albarn...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Yo soy Alicia Romano, pero llamadme Alice...-dijo Alice, una chica alta, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones.

-¡Alice!¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó una chica parecida a Alice. Alta, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones.

-¡Ciao sorella, esta son las nuevas!-dijo Alice.

-Alice y Caty son italianas...-dijo Yumi, para aclarar las cosas.

-Hola...-dijo Caty.

-Hola, soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Y yo soy Maka Albarn...-dijo Maka.

Caty se acercó a Tsubaki y le hizo unas preguntas, como si fuera un interrogatorio:  
-¿Sexo?

-Mujer...-contestó Tsubaki.

-¿Edad?  
-18 años...

-¿Número de hermanos?

-uno...pero está muerto...

-¿Grupo sanguíneo?

-0 negativo...

-¿Antecedentes penales?  
-No...

-¿Fumas?

-No...

-¿Bebes?

-De vez en cuando...una copa o dos...

-¡Ya vale sorella!¡Solo te falta preguntar si está teñida o no!-dijo Alice separando a su hermana de Tsubaki.

-Perdonadla, pero es que nuestro padre era policía y como en la familia no hubo ningún varón...le tocó a ella...-dijo Alice.

-N-no pasa nada...-dijo Tsubaki.

Un chico pelinegro se acercó al grupo de las chicas, sonrojado, y le dijo a Tsubaki.

-Perdona...¿te importaría hacerte una fotografía conmigo?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Por qué me iba a importar?-preguntó Tsubaki.

El chico sonrió, se puso al lado de Tsubaki y Alice, que había cogido el móvil del chaval, hizo la fotografía.

-Gracias...-dijo él, y cogió el móvil y se fue.

-Te has echo famosa muy rápido...-dijo Yuki.

-¿No la ves? Es hermosa...-dijo Alice.

-Arigatou...-dijo Tsubaki sonrojada.

-Si lo dice Alice es cierto, ella es lesbiana...-dijo Yumi.

-¿¡Por qué le tienes que contar a todo el mundo que me gustan las mujeres?!-preguntó Alice.

**RIIIING**  
-¡A cenar!-dijo Yuki, alegre.

-¡Si!-dijo Maka y las 6 se dirigieron al comedor.

**~Por la noche~**

Tsubaki y Maka estaban en la habitación 207.

Cada una tenía puesto su pijama y estaba abriendo la cama.

-Hoy me divertí mucho, ¿y tú?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si...la universidad es mejor de lo que me imaginaba...-dijo Maka.

-¿Qué crees que estarán haciendo Soul y Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki, ya en su cama.

-Pues Soul estará celebrando que me he ido, y Black Star estará con él. Black Star no se pierde una celebración jamás...-dijo Maka, en su cama, un poco molesta.

Tsubaki suspiró y dijo:

-Buenas noches...

-Buenas noches Tsubaki...-dijo Maka, y se durmió.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado con el vodka...-dijo Black Star, sonrojado por el alcohol.

-Yo creo que voy a vomitar...-dijo Soul, apoyándose en una pared.

-Pues vomita...si es gratis...-dijo Black Star, y no pudo evitar reírse con una estúpida risa, parecida a la de una hiena.

-¡Falsa alarma!-dijo Soul y se tiró en un escalón de una escalera.

-¿No echas de menos a tu novia?-preguntó Black Star, apoyado en una farola.

-Si...estar con Tsubaki me tranquilizaba...-dijo Soul.

-¡Idiota!¡Tsubaki era la mía!-dijo Black Star.

-¿A si?¿Entonces cual era la mía?-preguntó Soul.

-Maka...-contestó Black Star.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Soul.

-La plana...la que no tenía pecho y se pasaba el día leyendo...

-Ah, si... verdad...Pues un poco de menos si que la echo. ¿Tú no a tu novia?

-Si...¡Ore-sama no puede estar sin su Diosa!-dijo Black Star.

-¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?-preguntó Kid, que al escuchar tanto ruido en la puerta de su mansión, se había asomado.

-¡Coño, Kid!¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Black Star.

-Estáis en la puerta de mi casa -contestó Kid, un poco molesto.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Soul.

-¿Y cómo coño hemos llegado aquí?-preguntó Black Star.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo...-dijo Kid. -Entrad, antes de que os pase algo.

-Vale, pero que conste que no vamos a follar...-dijo Black Star.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho que yo quiera follar contigo?!-dijo Kid, molesto, mientras veía como Black Star entraba en su casa y se tiraba en su sofá.

-Eh...creo que ha sido el pájaro ese azul de allí...-dijo Black Star señalando al techo.

-Black Star...¿Qué has tomado?-preguntó Kid, mientras cogía a Soul, que se había dormido, y miraba al techo, blanco, sin ningún pájaro azul.

-Dos copas de Vodka...tres cervezas, una botella de Whisky...-empezó a contar Black Star. -Y creo que un poco de ron...- terminó él.

Kid suspiró y llevó a Soul a una habitación. Después fue a ayudar a Black Star, pero este se había dormido.

Kid se acercó a él y lo vio dormir.

-Kid...-lo llamó Black Star, abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kid.

-Di le a Tsubaki que la quiero y la echo de menos...-dijo Black Star, y se durmió.

"Cuando me ha dicho eso, ¿estaba sobrio o ebrio?"se preguntó Kid.

-¡MAKA!-gritó Soul, porque la echaba de menos, y se parecía al grito de Spirit.

Kid suspiró y se fue a su cama.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

-¿Qué tal por ahí Tsubaki?-preguntó Shinigami-sama desde el espejo.

-Bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Según lo que me ha contado Kid, Black Star te echa mucho de menos...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-¿Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si, y hoy ha gritado no se que de que necesita a su Diosa o algo así...-dijo Shinigami-sama con una gotita en la frente.

Tsubaki se sonrojó.

-Y Soul también echa de menos a Maka...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Tsubaki sonrió.

-¡Bueno!¡Qué se diviertan!-dijo Shinigami-sama antes de que su imagen desapareciera del espejo y se viera Tsubaki reflejada.

-¡Tsubaki!¿Vamos?-preguntó Maka.

-Si...-dijo Tsubaki, y se levantó y se fue junto a Maka al aula A-6.

****Toc, toc, toc****

-Adelante...-dijo una voz femenina desde el interior.

Tsubaki abrió la puerta y vio a la profesora y a toda la clase.

-Oh, vosotras sois las nuevas, ¿no?-preguntó la profesora.

Tsubaki y Maka asintieron.

-Maka Albarn y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, ¿cierto?-preguntó después.

Las dos volvieron a asentir.

-Sentaos allí...junto a Alicia...-dijo la profesora señalando el lugar vacío al lado de Alice.

Las dos obedecieron.

**~Descanso~**

-¡Sorellina!-dijo Caty, abrazando a Alice.

-¡Sorella!-dijo Alice, abrazando a su hermana.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Yumi.

-Bien, las clases las llevamos bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Guapa!-gritó un chico.

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta y se señaló.

-¡Si tú, pelinegra!¡Qué te ponía a cuatro patas!-gritó el mismo chico.

Tsubaki se sonrojó y se dio media vuelta.

-No te preocupes, todos los chicos son así de guarros...pero eso significa que eres hermosa...-dijo Yumi.

-Si, ya llevas: una chica, y dos chicos...-dijo Yuki.

-¿Dos?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si, el chico de ayer también está enamorado de ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Muy fácil...Yumi y Yuki son muy habilidosas, y todas las noches, gracias a ellas, conseguimos las grabaciones de las habitaciones de los chicos y las vemos, y descubrimos este tipo de cosas y más...-dijo Alice.

-El año pasado descubrimos que un chico se drogaba. Ahora, por nuestro silencio, tenemos un infiltrado en el bando enemigo...-dijo Caty.

-Tiene un novio en el ejercito...-dijo Alice.

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó Caty.

-No, no, yo nada...-dijo Alice, levantando las manos.

-Entonces...¿los chicos de aquí siempre son así?-preguntó Maka.

-La mayoría si...-dijo Alice.

-Genial, es como estar rodeada de Souls...-dijo Maka.

-¿Soul?-preguntó Yumi.

-Es mi novio...un imbécil...-dijo Maka.

-¿Tienes novio?-preguntó Alice.

-Si, es un guarro...-dijo Maka, no muy contenta de tenerlo.

-No seas así...yo tengo una novia, pero está también en el ejército y hace mucho que no la veo...-dijo Alice.

**RIIING**  
-Vamos a clase...-dijo Yuki.

-Si...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Hermosa!-gritó un chico.

Tsubaki no dijo nada.

-¡Guapa!¡Te espero en mi cama!-siguió el chico.

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco e intentó ignorarlo.

-¡Conmigo vas a saber lo que es placer!-siguió él.

Tsubaki suspiró.

"Echo de menos a Black Star."pensó Tsubaki.

-Si Black Star estuviera aquí, ese chico hubiera descubierto lo que es dolor...-le dijo Maka a Tsubaki, sin que las demás se enteraran.

-Seguramente...-dijo Tsubaki, triste...

…

Pasó el tiempo y Tsubaki y Maka eran muy famosas...

Maka por su inteligencia y ser, junto a Ox, los únicos que sacaban dieces...y Tsubaki, bueno, Tsubaki destacaba un poco por su inteligencia, pero sobre todo por su belleza. Tsubaki era la más hermosa en la universidad y todos los chicos deseaban salir con ella.

…

-¡SI!-gritó Alice.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Mañana es un día de permiso...-dijo Yuki.

-¿Día de permiso?-preguntó Maka.

-Cada mes tenemos dos días de permisos...cualquiera puede salir de aquí...y cualquiera puede entrar...-dijo Yumi.

-Guau...-dijo Tsubaki.

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

**~En clase~**

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó Shinigami-sama desde el espejo.

-Bien...-respondieron algunos alumnos.

Alice le pasó una nota a Tsubaki:

_**-Algunos días, Shinigami-sama ocupa nuestro tiempo de clase para hablar con nosotros, porque él no puede venir aquí, él se tiene que quedar en el Shibusen, dónde está el demonio...**_

-¿Y cómo están Tsubaki y Maka?-preguntó Shinigami-sama.

-Bien...-dijo Tsubaki.

Maka asintió.

-¡YAHOOO!¡Aquí está Black Star!-gritó Black Star, que había entrado en el "despacho" de Shinigami-sama.

-Black Star, estoy hablando, sal fuera...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-¿Con quién?-preguntó Black Star mientras se ponía delante del espejo y tapaba a Shinigami-sama.

Black Star observó una clase con muchas personas, y entre todas ellas, distinguió a Tsubaki.

Black Star la miró y sonrió.

Tsubaki sonrió.

Todas las chicas, excepto Alice y Maka, se quedaron embobadas a ver a Black Star.

Al ver a ese chaval, alto, guapo, musculoso, de aspecto rebelde y seguro y ese pelo azul que hace que sea especial.

-¡Black Star, fuera!-dijo Shinigami-sama mientras apartaba a Black Star del espejo.

**RIIING**  
-¡Hasta luego!-se despidió Shinigami-sama.

**~Descanso~**

-Que guapo es...-dijo Yumi.

-Sería el mejor novio...-dijo Yuki.

-¿No le vas a decir que es tu novio?-le susurró Maka a Tsubaki.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza, triste.

-¿Tendrá novia?-preguntó una chica, que estaba cerca del banco donde estaban Yuki, Yumi, Alice, Caty, Maka y Tsubaki.

-¡Hey, mirad!-dijo Yumi.

Todas miraron a donde estaba señalando Yumi, y vieron que en la entrada estaba entrando alguien.

Nadie consiguió distinguir quien era hasta que se acercó al banco donde estaban Yuki, Yumi, Tsubaki, Maka, Alice y Caty.

Yumi y Yuki, y las chicas que estaban por allí cerca se sonrojaron al ver que era el chico del espejo.

Black Star se puso delante de Tsubaki y le tendió la mano.

Tsubaki sonrió, le cogió la mano y él la ayudó a levantarse.

Cuando los dos estaban a la misma altura, sonrieron, Tsubaki rodeó por el cuello a Black Star y él la rodeó por la cintura.

-Te he echado de menos...-dijo Tsubaki, en un tono bajo.

-Yo también...-dijo Black Star, en el mismo tono que Tsubaki, y los dos se besaron.

Yumi, Yuki y las chicas se quedaron tristes.

-¿Cómo sabías que hoy podías venir?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No lo sabía...iba a venir aunque no pudiera...-dijo Black Star.

Tsubaki sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Soul a Maka.

-Déjame...-dijo Maka, y se levantó para irse.

-Espera...-dijo Soul mientras le cogía la mano y la paraba.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Maka, molesta.

-Que me perdones...-dijo Soul.

-No -dijo Maka, y se soltó de Soul y empezó a andar.

-Maka, espera...-dijo Soul mientras la seguía.

-Soul, déjame en paz, no quiero hablar contigo...-dijo Maka, sin pararse.

-Maka...me encantas...eres linda, lista, segura de ti misma, y por eso me gustas. Desde que teníamos 13 años me has encantado, y desde entonces te amo, y solo ahora puedo ser tu novio, y me encanta enfadarte, porque te ves muy linda y pareces una niña, y eso me encanta...-dijo Soul, parándola.

Maka se quedó callada.

-Perdona me...-continúo Soul.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?-preguntó ella, emocionada.

-Si...¿me perdonas?-preguntó él.

-¡No!-exclamó Maka, en un tono molesto y se marchó.

Soul suspiró.

Tsubaki le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo:

-Quizás sea un poco cursi y bastante de película, pero se me ocurre algo que podrías hacer...

Soul la miró y ella le explicó...

…

**~Por la noche~**

Tsubaki y Maka estaban en su habitación. Maka estaba leyendo, y Tsubaki estaba asomada a la ventana, esperando que Soul terminara lo que tenía que hacer.

Era una noche nublada. No se veía ni una sola estrella, ni si quiera la tétrica luna escupidora de sangre. El patio de la universidad estaba completamente vacío y oscuro, hasta que Soul terminó.

Le hizo una seña a Tsubaki y entró en la universidad.

Tsubaki asintió y le dijo, emocionada, a Maka:

-¡Maka mira!

Maka dejó el libro y se asomó a la ventana, junto a Tsubaki, que daba al patio, y pudo ver lo que sucedía:

"Alguien" había echado gasolina en el césped de la universidad y le había prendido fuego, y ahora se podían ver las llamas formando una frase: Te quiero Maka

Maka se sonrojó. ¿Habría sido Soul?

No, no podía ser, así que negó con la cabeza.

Tsubaki sabía que no se lo creía, así que el dijo:

-Fíjate en el punto de la i...

Maka así lo hizo, y pudo observar que el punto de la i no estaba en llamas, sino que era un pañuelo, ESE pañuelo.

_**#Flashback#**_

El día que Maka y Soul se declararon estaba anocheciendo. Cada uno estaban en sus apartamentos exceptuando a Soul y Maka.

Maka había sufrido otra parálisis por culpa de un demonio. Si, podía hablar, comer y demás, pero lo que todavía no podía hacer era andar, y Stein le había dicho que hasta una semana o así no podría volver a hacerlo.

Sus amigos venían a apoyarla y a estar con ella de vez en cuando, pero Soul siempre estaba ahí. Sentado en esa silla cerca de su cama, mirándola, hablándole, limpiándole el sudor de la frente a veces...

Y esa tarde, fue especial. No se había traído ningún pañuelo, así que buscó en los bolsillos de su compañera, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Después comenzó a limpiarle la frente y las mejillas.

Extrañamente, todas las veces que lo hacía, Maka no podía dejar de mirarlo, sintiéndose atraída por esos ojos rojos rubí y esos dientes afilados, pero ese día, se fijó más en sus labios.

"¿A qué sabrán?" se preguntó.

¿¡Qué?!¿¡Cómo podía preguntarse eso?!Soul era su compañero, su arma, su amigo...y nada más...

Suspiró pesadamente al recordar aquello. Hacía años que se había enamorado de Soul, pero él era un chico "cool" y no se fijaría en una chica más plana que una tabla de planchar como ella que le pegaba siempre.

Entonces, Soul la miró, fijamente, embobándola por completo y acercándose peligrosamente a su boca por momentos, hasta el punto de llegar a besarse.

Fue un cálido beso. Maka degustó todos los rincones de la boca de Soul, era su única oportunidad, y oportunidades así había que aprovecharlas.

Los dos se separaron muy sonrojados, casi del mismo rojo que los ojos de Soul.

-Soul...

-Maka...

-¿Acaso tú...me amas?

-Bah, enamorarse no es cool...-dijo él, volteando la cabeza hacía otro lado para esconder su mayor sonrojo.

Maka rió, si, Soul había mentido.

Le cogió por las mejillas y antes de besarle le dijo:

-Pues yo a ti si...

Y volvió a juntar sus labios.

Soul sonrió. Si, Maka había entendido su: «Te amo». Y todo eso había empezado con ese pañuelo blanco con una flor roja bordada en una esquina.

**#Fin Flashback#**

Maka no dijo nada por unos segundos, acababa de recordar aquello. Si Soul le decía la verdad cuando le contaba que parecía una niña enfadándose, no tenía razón para pelearse con él. Pero, ¿Y si había sido Tsubaki solo para que volvieran?...

****Toc, toc, toc****

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Abre tú- le dijo Tsubaki, sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

Maka se levantó de la cama de Tsubaki, justo enfrente de la ventana, y abrió. Lo que encontró fue a Soul con un ramo de flores y una tarjetita entre todas ellas que ponía:

_~Perdóname...~_

Maka lo miró, sonrió, lo abrazó y dijo:

-¡Claro que sí!

Soul suspiró aliviado.

Ahora solo tenía que pensar en una forma de darle las gracias a Tsubaki.

…

…

Pasaron dos meses...

…

…

Había un nuevo profesor de ciencias, al parecer la profesora antigua se ha pedido la baja por maternidad.

Cierto es, que ese profesor era bastante joven, guapo, amable, atractivo, y desde el primer día había captado la atención de todas las chicas, excepto de Tsubaki y Alice. Incluso Maka iba detrás de él.

…

-Sentaos en vuestros sitios. Os voy a dar vuestros exámenes corregidos- dijo el profesor.

Todos se sentaron inmediatamente en sus asientos, y el profesor comenzó a dar los exámenes.

Tsubaki recibió el suyo boca abajo, como los de todos, le dio media vuelta y...

-¿¡Un 3?!-preguntó ella, en un tono bajo para que el profesor no le regañara.

Maka la miró.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó.

Tsubaki cogió el examen de Maka, con un 10, y lo comparó con el suyo.

Habían contestado lo mismo excepto en 2 preguntas, entonces ella tendría que haber sacado un 8, no un 3.

…

Por la tarde, Tsubaki decide hablar con el profesor para ver que razón tenía para suspenderla.

Estaba en la puerta del despacho. Suspiró y llamó.

Un: «Pase» se escuchó del interior. Tsubaki abrió la puerta y pasó.

El profesor quitó la vista de sus apuntes, y con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa sonrió y dijo:

-Tsubaki...siéntate...

Ella accedió y se sentó.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo...venía a hablar sobre un examen...

El profesor se levanta, se acerca a ella y le dice:

-sabía que vendrías por eso, así que pensé en una solución...

Tsubaki lo miró inocente.

…

…

Black Star caminaba molesta y rápidamente. Se dirigía a la universidad, a saber que había ocurrido...

-¿A dónde vas Black Star?-preguntó Soul, al ver a su amigo.

-A la universidad-contestó él sin pararse.

Soul lo siguió y preguntó:

-¿Para qué?

-Maka me ha enviado un mensaje, algo le ha pasado a Tsubaki, y voy a ver que es -dijo el peli-azul, lanzándole su móvil a Soul, que lo cogió y leyó el mensaje:

_«De Maka:  
Black Star, ven rápido a la universidad. Algo malo le ha pasado a Tsubaki, cuando llegues te cuento. Date prisa. Habitación 207»_

Soul aceleró el ritmo y acompañó a su amigo...

…

-¿Por qué lo has llamado?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, es tu novio, y tiene derecho a saberlo...-le dijo Maka.

-Pero tú sabes como se pone...

Maka suspiró.

Entonces, alguien llamó a la puerta:

****Toc, toc, toc****

Tsubaki, que estaba sentada en su cama, se quedó cabizbaja, no quería que Black Star la viera así...

Maka abrió la puerta y Black Star y Soul pasaron.

Black Star vio en la cama a Tsubaki, y enseguida se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él.

Ella asintió, aunque en realidad estaba mintiendo.

Black Star miró las manos de Tsubaki y las vio vendadas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó.

Tsubaki se quedó callada, así que Maka dijo:

-Es nuestro nuevo profesor de ciencias. Suspendió a Tsubaki, y le dijo que o se acostaba con él o no cambiaba su nota. Ella intentó resistirse y él la agredió...

Black Star miró a Tsubaki, le agarró la barbilla y la volteó para que lo mirara, y ella tenía una gran raja en la mejilla izquierda, que antes no la había dejado ver.

Tsubaki lo miró con tristeza y no pudo evitar llorar.

Siempre que estaba con Black Star se sentía protegida, pero ahora que estaban separados, solo le pasaban cosas horribles.

Black Star la abrazó, era normal llorar por eso, así que mientras la abrazaba, en su cabeza juró que se vengaría de ese profesor... Y Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz y Patty no estuvieron en desacuerdo.

-No tienen por que hacer esto, yo puedo solo con él...-dijo Black Star, antes de entrar en la universidad.

-Tsubaki es nuestra amiga y debemos ayudarla...-dijo Maka.

-Estaremos contigo en esto, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan ¿no?-preguntó Liz, convertida en pistola.

-Violar a alguien no es cool...-dijo Soul, convertido en guadaña.

-¡Ni simétrico!-exclamó Kid.

-¡Yo quiero matarlo!¡sangre, sangre!-dijo emocionada Patty, también convertida en pistola.

-Está bien, vamos...-dijo Black Star, crujiendo los puños.

…

****Toc, toc, toc****

-Adelante...-dijo el profesor desde dentro.

Todos pasaron y cerraron la puerta.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó el profesor de mala manera.

-No, ¿qué te pasa a ti?¿Te parece normal amenazar y atacar a una alumna?-preguntó Black Star.

-No se de que me hablas- fue lo único que contestó el profesor.

-Oh, si, si sabes de lo que te hablo, y ahora vas a saber lo que es dolor...-dijo Black Star.

De todos los técnicos salía un aura maligna y tenían cara de sed de venganza.

Kid cerró con llave la puerta y la fiesta comenzó...

…

Todos en el Aula A-6 rumoreaban y murmuraban sobre el nuevo profesor de ciencias. Al parecer había tenido cierto problema y tubo que ir al hospital, y al parecer tiene la nariz rota.

Tsubaki estaba en su sitio, callada. No quería saber nada sobre ese hombre...

El profesor de ciencias entró en la clase de pronto y todos se sentaron.

-Aquí tengo más exámenes corregidos...-dijo él, y comenzó a repartirlos. Cuando les repartió el suyo a Tsubaki y Maka, les dirigió una mirada asesina; Maka le devolvió la mirada, pero Tsubaki simplemente se asustó un poco.

Las dos le dieron la vuelta a su examen, y Maka observó su nota:

¿¡UN 0?!¡Ella nunca había sacado un 0!¡Todas las respuestas estaban bien!¡Las acababa de comparar con las del libro y estaban perfectas!¡Ese profesor es vengativo!, pero Maka prefería suspender a dejar de lado a su mejor amiga.

Tsubaki estaba también triste por su 0, pero más que eso, asustada por la nota que había al lado:

_«Tengo que hablar contigo. A las 5 en mi despacho, hoy.»_

Tragó saliva, ¿qué iba a hacer?

…

…

Eran las 5. Tsubaki estaba en la puerta del despacho. Tenía que ir, era su obligación como alumna, así que abrió la puerta y se sentó en las sillas.

-Tsubaki...-comenzó el profesor. -Ayer, unos amigos tuyos me visitaron, y me hicieron esta pequeña sorpresa. No te suspenderé, pero, para eso tienes que pagar un precio muy grande...

-¡Jamás!-dijo ella, levantándose.

Él la acorraló contra la puerta y dijo:

-Pues atente a las consecuencias...

Entonces sacó un cuchillo y se lo clavó en la barriga, tapándole la boca para que nadie escuchara su grito.

Profundizó un poco más el cuchillo y dijo:

-Dulce muerte...desangrada...

Abrió la puerta, cerró con llave y se marchó.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, sangrando.

Sabía que si se quitaba el cuchillo, le dolería y sangraría más. Y aunque gritara, nadie la escucharía. Todos estaban en el patio, celebrando una fiesta por el patrón de la universidad.

¿Qué iba a hacer?  
¿De verdad iba a morir así?¿Desangrada?¿Como...una camelia?

Si, otra vez iba a hacer honor a su nombre. Tsubaki, la flor sin aroma, la flor que crece cuando nadie la ve, y muere sin que nadie se preocupe por ella...

Pidió ayuda por vigésima vez. (20) Aporreó otra vez la puerta, pero nadie la escuchaba.

Comenzó a marearse, a ver borroso, comenzó a respirar pesadamente, a sentir que el aire le faltaba y que el cuerpo le fallaba.

Escuchó una voz femenina preguntar: ¿Tsubaki?

Parecía lejana...comenzó a ver una luz, ¿o era el sol por la ventana?

Reconoció la voz de Maka y dijo:

-Maka...ayuda...-en voz baja, pero Maka estaba cerca y derrumbó la puerta.

La vio en el suelo, tumbada, sangrando.

-¡TSUBAKI!-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al ver a su amiga medio muerta.

-¿Un ángel?-preguntó ella, al ver a una mujer borrosa, con vestiduras blancas...verdaderamente parecía un ángel.

Ese "ángel" la cogió en brazos y comenzó a correr, Dios sabe donde...entonces Tsubaki perdió el conocimiento...todo estaba oscuro...

…

-¿Black Star, que ocurre?-preguntó Soul, parando a su amigo al verlo corriendo muy preocupado.

-¡El gilipollas del profesor le ha clavado un cuchillo a Tsubaki en la barriga y está en el hospital!-dijo el peli-azul, y enseguida retomó su camino.

Soul calló un momento, pero luego cogió el móvil y llamó a Maka.

-Maka, ¿es verdad que el profesor le ha clavado un cuchillo a Tsubaki?-preguntó, cuando su novia cogió el teléfono.

-Si, ahora Tsubaki está en el hospital. La están curando. Además, el muy imbécil ha salido corriendo...-dijo Maka.

Soul colgó. Ah no, eso si que no. Ese Profesor no se iría sin que antes él le dijera unas cuantas cositas...

El profesor siguió andando, con maletas en las manos. Se había alejado bastante, solo tenía que avanzar un poco más y ya sería libre, pero se encontró con un problema:

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Soul.

Estaba en la puerta de Death City, junto a Kim y Jacqueline, Ox y Harvard, Kid, Liz y Patty, Blair, e incluso Angela había venido a "despedir" al profesor.

Todas las armas estaban preparadas, en las manos de sus respectivos técnicos, Angela y Blair preparadas con su magia, y Soul con uno de sus brazos convertidos en el filo de una guadaña.

-¡Pum-pumkin-pumkin!¡Cañón calabaza!-dijo Blair, preparándose para atacar, como todos.

...

...

-Bien, Tsubaki~Chan, por lo ocurrido con lo de aquel profesor, fue despido y los tres volverán al Shibusen...-dijo Shinigami-sama.  
Estaba en la Death Room, con su hijo y sus armas, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star y Spirit.

Tsubaki sonrió. Aunque aún le dolía todo aquello, estaba feliz, de volver con sus compañeros y poder ver a sus amigos.

-Por todas las molestias, te concederemos el deseo que quieras...-dijo Shinigami-sama.

Todos miraron a Tsubaki.

-N-no hace falta...-dijo ella.

-insisto-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-Mm...-dijo ella, mientras pensaba.

Todos miraron a Tsubaki, curiosos por lo que podría pedir...

...

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí?!-preguntó Black Star, molesto.

-Tsubaki deseó que todos los años, este día fuera el día de la mujer. Sin hombres en la ciudad, sólo mujeres, y por eso, nosotros, hasta mañana, nos tendremos que quedar en este desierto...-explicó Stein.

-¿¡Y por qué Shinigami-sama sigue en Death City?!-preguntó Black Star, bastante molesto, mientras señalaba al Dios de la muerte en las escaleras, **dentro** de la ciudad.

-Porque yo tengo que estar dentro de Death City o el demonio volverá a nacer...-explicó Shinigami-sama.

-¡Esto no es cool!-dijo Soul.

-¡Para nada!¡Ya podría haber deseado convertirme en un Dios!-dijo Black Star, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, cruzándose de brazos, molesto.

-¡Shinigami-chop!

-¿¡A qué vino eso?!

Shinigami-sama no contestó, estaba aburrido.

Mientras, todas las chicas estaban el el Shibusen, montando una fiesta.

-¡por Tsubaki y su idea del día de la mujer!-exclamó Kim.

-¡SI!-gritaron todas al unísono.

Tsubaki sonrió, feliz.

¿Cómo se lo estarían pasando los chicos?  
Bueno, no era momento de pensar en eso, si no de disfrutar...

**-FIN-**

**Bien, otro Fic malo. Voy perdiendo la cuenta. Espero que os gueste. No es necesario dejar review, pero si lo queréis...  
T-T**

**Bueno, por lo menos lo terminé. _Bye..._ -Bye deprimido-**


End file.
